1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating system and more particularly to an operating system having a shortcut touch panel having shortcut functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, with reference to FIG. 11, a conventional operating system of a laptop 60 usually comprises a touch panel 70 as an input device for a user to operate the laptop 60, and the touch panel 70 is used similarly to a mouse of a desktop for user moving a screen cursor 81 displayed on a monitor 80 of the laptop 60. When an object such as a finger slides on the touch panel 70, the screen cursor 81 moves on the monitor 80 along a sliding direction of the finger, wherein a moving distance d1 of the screen cursor 81 on the monitor 80 is proportional to a moving distance d2 of the finger on the touch panel 70.
However, most touch panels of laptops do not have wide surfaces for sliding due to limited sizes of the laptops. Therefore, when a user has to move a screen cursor on a monitor for a long distance, a slide distance on a touch panel may exceed an edge of the touch panel, that is, the user has to slide multiple times on the touch panel to make a moving distance of the screen cursor on the monitor reach the long distance as desired.
Furthermore, when a user has to adjust volume, brightness of a laptop, or turn off the laptop, the user has to move the screen cursor 81 on the monitor of the laptop to click icons corresponding to the above functions in a user interference (UI) displayed on the monitor by sliding on the touch panel.
In conclusion, the touch panel of the conventional operating system of the laptop is not convenient in the above two situations. Besides, conventional operating system of a laptop mostly only has a touch panel mounted on a right side of the laptop for right-handed users, and is not convenient for left-handed users or users accustomed to using two touch panels at one time.